


I Just Don't Know Why (Stars Won't Shine At Night)

by Natty_Stark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alone, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Infinity War, Pre-Avengers:Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natty_Stark/pseuds/Natty_Stark
Summary: They were two broken souls, who lost a lot of whom they love, lost the world, and lost themselves. But for now, they had each other.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	I Just Don't Know Why (Stars Won't Shine At Night)

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble with no actual plot. Hope you like it!
> 
> ♡

It was a lonely night again for Natasha Romanoff. It had been exactly more than 52 weeks since the world went haywire. And 35 weeks when everyone left, leaving her in the confines in the silent facility, all left to face and cope the painful memories that held in each room.

Just like every night, Natasha led the team with the remaining and volunteering Avengers, asking updates and asking for her best friend's whereabouts. And just like every other night, after a briefing, she finds her self rolling the bottle of vodka on the palm of her hands, relishing the cool feel until it heated, as she stared up at the sky.

She let her feet hang at the edge of the dock, and feel the cool waters of the river that rested and flowed on the muddy soil below.

She let her thoughts drift to the starless sky. A pang in her chest reminded her that the other stars might be dusted, like half of everyone in the universe. The failure it had resulted. The failure she caused. The Avengers caused.

"It's cloudy tonight, huh?"

Natasha almost jumped, but the spy in her remained calm at the sudden violation, instead she tensed and stopped rolling her bottle.

It took a few minutes for her to respond, trying to recognize whose voice that spoke.

"No," she replied in her usual low voice, "I'm pretty sure it's really starry." 

"Oh, really? I guess the weather bureau got me wrong then."

It was Steve.

"Mind if I sit beside you?"

She nodded, not really looking at him and continued rolling her bottle at her side, making a clink clank noise as Steve's large frame flopped to sit beside her, hanging his feet at the edge of the dock as their thighs touched.

She looked up at Steve's side profile, and admired how beautiful he always looked with his strong jaw, long lashes and plump lips. Even now, as he looked on the water in front of them, he looked so innocent, enjoying the flow of the water as it went, a very far cry from the hardened man whose shoulder was burdened with everything.

She leaned her head unconsciously on Steve's broad shoulder, immediately relaxing . It was always easy between them, even from the very start before their partnership. She always felt safe around Steve and besides, he already broke down the walls she built around herself slowly as their partnership progressed, even farther than her own best friend.

Steve pulled her closer with an arm around her shoulder to his solid frame,prompting her to stop playing with her bottle as they both looked up at the starless night. 

Eventually, Natasha felt her eyes drop, feeling the tiredness from all the breifing and training crashing down into her body. 

"It'll be alright." He whispered, and kissed her hair, as the spell of sleep fell upon her.

They were two broken souls, who lost a lot of whom they love, lost the world, and lost themselves. But for now, they had each other.


End file.
